


Research and Data Collection

by stjarna



Series: Writing Prompts / Drabbles / Requests [44]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Best friends meddling, Bi!Skye, Bus Kids - Freeform, Crushes, Gay!Mack, Gen, LesbianOrBi!Simmons, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, basically everyone is gay, gay!Fitz, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna
Summary: Based on a tumblr prompt from @theclaravoyant: just bc I think this would be adorable and I miss my bus kids - Fitz's (first?) crush on a boyyyyyyy ft relentless teasers-slash-supporters Jemma and/or Daisy.Setting: S2 AU in which Simmons did go undercover at Hydra but Fitz knew about it and there was no pod scene and everyone is healthy and happy (and gay)





	Research and Data Collection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theclaravoyant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theclaravoyant/gifts).



> Big thank you to @dilkirani for the beta
> 
> I usually headcanon Fitz (and Simmons, and Daisy) as bi, but for this fic, I decided to switch it up a little :)

Skye paused for a moment, taking in the rather adorkable and maybe just a tad pathetic sight in front of her: Fitz standing with his arms crossed in front of his chest, his look somewhere between pure awe and panic as he watched Agent Mackenzie, one of Coulson’s recent recruits, working on his bike.

She couldn’t help the devilish grin that slowly appeared on her face as she quietly snuck up behind the Scottish engineer.

“Like what you’re seeing?”

Fitz flinched, his head shooting in Skye’s direction, who, nonetheless, was rather impressed with how cool he tried to play things.

“Hmm, what?” he asked, wide-eyed, his focus shifting back and forth between Skye and the area where Mack was working.

“Oh,” he eventually remarked, pulling one arm from where they were entangled in front of his chest and pointing at the new mechanic. “The bike? Yes, it’s a very fine motorcycle.”

Skye tried in vain to suppress a chuckle. “Yeah, that’s not what I was talking about.”

“Hmm?” Fitz wrinkled his forehead. “What then?”

“Dude.” Skye stared at him with wide-open eyes, gesturing in Mack’s direction. “You’re checking out the new recruit.”

“He’s been here for a month.” Fitz replied matter-of-factly, before clearing his throat awkwardly. “I mean, I mean—”

He paused, looking at Skye with a deer-in-the-headlights expression, nervously wetting his lips. “I’m not checking him out.”

Skye snickered, wiggling her index finger at Fitz. “That thirty-second pause there was practically an admission, my friend.”

Fitz held her stare for a moment, before slumping his shoulders. “Ugh, fine. Okay, maybe, but—” He grimaced, dropping his head back and groaning loudly. He rubbed his face with his hands, mumbling into his palms. “Ugh, what’s wrong with me?”

“Wrong with you?” Skye exclaimed in disbelief, placing her hand on Fitz’s shoulder and squeezing it gently. “Dude, if crushing on a guy who could easily steal the title of Hunkiest Hunk from the Rock is wrong, then you don’t want to be right.”

Fitz looked back at her with a rather pitiful expression. “But, I mean, he is—” He shrugged helplessly. “And I am—”

Once again he stopped, sighing deeply and gesturing at himself with both hands. “I mean look at me.”

“I am.” Skye told him, her eyes now twice their normal size.

“Yes, and—”

“Nope. Not ‘and,’” Skye shot down his interjection. “Look, Fitz. I might enjoy giving you a hard time sometimes, but you’re a great guy. You’re smart, and kind, and funny, and in my professional expertise as a bisexual woman… even kinda cute.”

“Really?” A shy smile flashed across Fitz’s face.

“Yeah,” Skye reassured him. “And Mack would be—”

“Hey, what are you two talking about?” Simmons’ chipper voice interrupted Skye’s pep talk.

Fitz stared at Skye wide-eyed and pleading, but she couldn’t help but smile slyly, turn slowly to Simmons, and announce, “Fitz crushing on Mack.”

Skye heard a quiet groan behind herself, while Simmons’ face lit up.

“Oh, how lovely!” the Brit announced in her usual enthusiastic tone. “You have been talking quite a bit about him, Fitz. I’m glad you’re finally opening up about your feelings for him.”

“What?” Fitz squeaked. “No. I’m not—I don’t have—”

“Oh, please, Fitz,” Simmons reprimanded him, rolling her eyes. “You’re exhibiting a good 90-95% of your usual mannerisms when you’re romantically and/or sexually interested in someone. The data is definitely there and it’s not lying.”

“What?” Fitz exclaimed, his voice seemingly even higher than the previous time.

“High-pitched voice—” Simmons gestured at Fitz as if she was pointing at Exhibit A. “That’s one of them. Denial another.”

Skye pressed her lips into a thin line to keep from laughing at the way Fitz stared at Simmons in utter outrage.

His forehead was wrinkled and his nostrils flared.

“You have research on—?” he growled through gritted teeth.

“—signs of your emotional, romantic, and sexual interest in other individuals,” Simmons replied, matter-of-factly.

Fitz balled his hands into fists, every muscle in his body seemingly tense. “What?”

“Don’t act so surprised,” Simmons told him sternly. “You are well aware that due to certain difficulties with social cues and norms, I begin any new relationship—be it platonic, romantic or sexual—with extensive data collection. And since we’ve known each other since we were sixteen, it’s quite an impressive collection in your case.” She pursed her lips, shrugging slightly. “I mean, when we began our friendship, I needed to know whether your interest in me was strictly platonic, hidden sexual attraction, a bit of both, or—”

“Hidden sexual attraction?” Fitz yelled, before his eyes opened wide and his head turned to where Mack was working.

He smiled awkwardly when he noticed the mechanic looking back at the group of three with a confused expression, and once again Skye had the hardest time suppressing a laugh.

Fitz looked back at Simmons, hissing through his teeth. “Where do you come off?”

Simmons seemed rather unphased by the whole thing. “Well, naturally, it didn’t take me very long to discover that your sexual attraction was geared towards your own sex.”

Skye finally lost the battle, a loud snort escaping her nose.

Fitz’s head shot in her direction, his eyes fiery. “What the bloody hell are you laughing about?” he asked, waving his hand in her direction. “You do realize she has research on your sexual preferences as well, don’t you?”

“Oh, I’m counting on it!” Skye replied, cockily, giving Simmons a little wink that caused the Brit to scrunch her nose rather adorably.

“Get a room,” Fitz remarked, deadpan and noticeably annoyed, which somehow egged Skye on even more.

“Maybe later,” she told him, grinning mischievously. “Right now your interest in Mr. Tall-And-Good-Looking is much more important.”

“There’s nothing—I’m not—” Fitz stammered, raising his hands and motioning around wildly. “And even if I were—I mean, I don’t even know—”

“Being flustered. Inability to finish sentences. Gesticulating wildly,” Simmons listed off. “All telltale signs.”

Fitz slumped his shoulders, seemingly admitting defeat.

“I don’t even know if he’s interested in guys,” he said quietly. “And even if he were, what are the chances that I’m his type?”

“Well,” Simmons puffed out her chest, smiling widely, “only one way to find out.”

Fitz’s eyes went wide, his complexion turning white as a sheet. “What are you doing, Simmons?”

Simmons ticked her head to one side, nonchalantly. “Research and data collection.”

She spun on her heels and walked towards where Mack was working on his motorcycle.

“Simmons, no,” Fitz hissed, quiet panic lacing his tone. “Simm—”

He fell quiet when he felt Skye’s reassuring hand on his shoulder and realized that there was no stopping his best friend now.

* * *

Jemma took a deep breath as she approached the tall, muscular mechanic. “Agent Mackenzie.”

He looked up in surprise, before a smile spread across his face. “Oh, hey, Agent Simmons, right? Please, call me Mack.”

Jemma bobbed her head as an acknowledgment. “Mack. Of course. Fitz mentioned that actually.” She shrugged slightly. “Most people around here just call me Simmons. I mean, it’s really quite common practice in our circles, isn’t it? Using last names. Fitz on occasion calls me by my first name, Jemma, but then we’ve known each other since we were teenagers, so there’s a certain sense of familiarity and… well, Simmons will do nicely.”

Mack chuckled quietly, wiping his hands off on a rag, before hanging it on his bike’s handlebars. “Sure thing. Can I help you with anything, Simmons?”

“What?” Jemma’s eyes widened in confusion, before she realized that her visit must indeed come as a bit of a surprise. She waved Mack off. “Oh, no, no, no. I simply haven’t had a real chance to get to know you better, Mack, since I was away on mission when Director Coulson recruited you.”

Mack lifted his chin briefly in understanding, gesturing at Jemma palm-up. “Oh, yeah, Turbo mentioned that. Undercover at Hydra, right?”

Jemma wrinkled her forehead. “Turbo?”

“Fitz,” Mack clarified.

Jemma couldn’t help but grin excitedly. “Oh, a pet name, how lovely.”

“Yeah, I tend to give people nicknames,” Mack added, leaning a bit closer as if to tell Jemma a secret. “Don’t tell anyone that sometimes it’s just because I can’t remember their real ones.”

Jemma laughed, holding one hand up. “Oh, your secret’s safe with me. No worries. And yes—I was undercover at a Hydra laboratory facility.”

She shook her head and rolled her eyes at the memory. “Ugh. Rather unpleasant, I must say, but then again, hopefully the intel I gathered will be valuable to our agency.”

Mack pursed his lips. “I’m sure it will be.”

Jemma scrunched her nose. “Well, thank you, Mack. That’s very kind of you to say.”

She drew in a deep breath, before exhaling sharply. “Anyways, since I was absent when you arrived here, and I have heard nothing but good things about you—seriously, Fitz keeps talking my ear off about you—Well, I thought I’d like to get to know you a bit better myself.”

Mack bobbed his head in agreement. “Turbo talks about you a lot, too.”

Jemma’s lips reflexively pulled into a wide smile. “Oh, yes, he’s such a kind soul, isn’t he?” She pressed her palm against her chest. “My family away from home since we were sixteen. Couldn’t imagine my life without him.”

“He’s been great to talk shop with,” Mack remarked. “Bright guy. Bit on the quiet side.”

Jemma wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. “Well, you know what they say about still waters.”

Mack chuckled quietly and knowingly in response, which Jemma took as an excellent sign.

“It’s so important to have people you can rely on and trust around here, don’t you think?” Jemma asked, nonchalantly. “I find it rather difficult at times, being so far away from my family.”

“Oh, yeah, it’s tough,” Mack agreed. “I mean, it’s just me and my brother these days, but not being able to see him regularly, having to hide things from him—” He shook his head instead of finishing his thought.

“Oh, yes, most certainly. It’s rather challenging. I have a brother as well. He lives in London. Married. Twin girls. My parents still live in Sheffield.”

“Hmm,” Mack pursed his lips and raised his eyebrows in interest, but didn’t pursue the topic any further.

Jemma paused for a moment, trying to adjust her tactics, before clearing her throat. “So, you’re not married then, Mack? Or, have a girlfriend?”

Mack scoffed in amusement. “You always ask personal questions like that right out of the gate?”

“Actually, yes, I do,” Jemma admitted without hesitation. “People keep telling me that I lack social tact, but really, how else would you get to know someone if not by asking questions.”

“That’s true,” Mack replied, softly, a smile playing on his lips. “And no, not married. No girlfriend. To be honest, girls aren’t really my—what would you say, ‘cup of tea’?”

“Oh, really,” Jemma replied, trying not to sound too excited. She gestured at herself, smiling widely. “Well, I’m actually the chair of the S.H.I.E.L.D. LGBTQIA+ Social Club. Would you like me to put you on our mailing list? I mean we haven’t been as active lately, what with Hydra coming out of the shadows and S.H.I.E.L.D. technically not existing anymore and all that, but I was just saying to Fitz the other day that we should try to get together again.”

“Sure,” Mack nodded. “Count me in.”

“Lovely.” Jemma waved her index finger at Mack. “You know, I find it hard to believe that a man like you would have difficulties finding a partner. I mean, your physique alone… though naturally that should not be a focal point when looking for someone. But your character as well. So kind and open.”

She shrugged, ticking her head to one side. “Then again, Fitz struggles as well, which is completely beyond my comprehension. He’s smart, kind, funny, and just so handsome, don’t you think?” Once again, she raised her index finger at Mack. “Mark my word, the guy who snatches him up one day will be a very lucky fellow.”

One corner of Mack’s mouth ticked up, and Jemma could have sworn she saw a certain sparkle in his eyes. “Definitely.”

“Then again, like you said,” Jemma added, carefully eyeing Mack for his next reaction. “He’s a bit on the shy and quiet side, poor chap. Might need a bit of a nudge.”

Mack hummed in agreement, and something about his look made Jemma giddy with excitement.

She couldn’t help but grin widely, exhaling sharply to find her composure.

“Anyways,” she announced, “I should really let you get back to your work.” She shrugged. “I’d offer to help, but I wouldn’t do you any good. Machines are just not my forte. Fitz, on the other hand. I’m sure he’d be delighted to help, should you need a second pair of hands.”

She gestured over her shoulder at where Fitz and Skye were presumably still standing. “I’d gladly ask him on your behalf. I was headed his way.”

Mack wiggled his eyebrows. “Extra pair of handsome and capable hands couldn’t hurt.”

Jemma pressed her lips together, scrunching her nose. “Well, I’ll let… _Turbo_ … know then.”

She turned around raising both thumbs in the air, while Fitz buried his face in embarrassment.

* * *

Jemma stopped in front of Fitz, who tried to give her an angry stare, but seemed to fail miserably. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, puffing it out triumphantly. “Well, Fitz, or should I say _Turbo_. I had a very insightful conversation with Agent Mackenzie.”

She paused for dramatic effect, exchanging a knowing look with Skye before continuing. “Not only is Mack very much inclined to same-sex relationships, he spoke rather fondly of you.”

Fitz’s eyes widened in shock. “Wha—?”

“In fact, he requested that you help him work on his motorcycle with your handsome and capable hands—his words, not mine.”

Fitz alternated between looking at Skye and Jemma in utter disbelief. “With his… with my—? What?”

Skye let out a quiet chuckle, before firmly pressing her hand against Fitz’s back, giving him a slight push forward. “Well, go get’m, Tiger.”

“Don’t call me that,” Fitz muttered, looking at Skye sideways.

“Oh, I see, Mack’s the only one who can give you—” Skye began, until Fitz raised his hands in defeat.

“Alright, I’ll go,” he gave in, giving both Skye and Jemma a stern look and exhaling sharply.

He paused for a moment, before daring taking a first step towards where Mack was working.

“Good luck!” Jemma called loudly, causing Fitz to squint his eyes in embarrassment as he wandered over to where Mack had lifted his head at Jemma’s loud outcry.

* * *

Fitz stopped next to Mack, tugging on his pants and clearing his throat, feeling his shirt cling to his back. “So, umm, Simmons said you could use my help with your bike?”

Mack nodded in agreement. “Yeah, that’s right, Turbo.”

Fitz bobbed his head vigorously. “Okay. Alright. Sure. Yes.”

Mack scoffed in amusement, one side of his mouth ticking up into a friendly smile. He reached for his toolbox, handing Fitz one of the wrenches.

Fitz tried to grab it from Mack, but the mechanic didn’t let go immediately, looking intensely at Fitz, with one hand still holding on to the wrench.

“And then maybe later we can take her for a ride, grab some burgers,” Mack suggested, his voice seemingly even deeper than usual.

Fitz’s stomach churned and he felt a blush creep up his cheeks. “Oh, umm. Yes, well. Umm. I… I’m not really a motorcycle person. I… just… seems a bit scary. Always imagine falling off or something.” He chuckled awkwardly, wishing his heart wouldn’t beat quite so loudly.

Mack ticked his head to one side. “Well, you just have to really hold on tight to me then.”

“Oh, umm. Yeah. Well… I… I suppose that could work.” Fitz’s lips twitched nervously.

Mack bobbed his head, letting go of the wrench. “Great. It’s a date then.”

Fitz’s mouth gaped ajar in disbelief, before the corners of his mouth pulled into a smile. “I… It… It’s a date then.”


End file.
